(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and a device for providing vehicle eco-driving information, and more particularly, to a technology configured to maximize the driving distance of a vehicle by providing the driver a vehicle speed that maximizes the driving distance in an environment-friendly vehicle such as a fuel cell vehicle or an electric vehicle.
(b) Background Art
Eco-driving a vehicle typically refers to maximizing the driving distance of a vehicle while reducing fuel consumption by avoiding sudden acceleration, stops, and the like and maximizing the driving inertia provided by the vehicle to minimize damage to the environment caused by inefficient fuel consumption.
In a fuel cell vehicle or an electric vehicle, however, the fuel mileage that a particular vehicle is able to maintain is highly dependent upon the weight of the vehicle and an electrical load required.
So far, in the conventional art, since a driver cannot intuitively determine the weight of the vehicle or the electrical load used in a present vehicle, it is difficult for a driver to effectively drive the vehicle in an eco friendly fashion.
Matters described as the background art are just to improve the background of the present invention, but it should not be understood that the matters correspond to the related art which has been already known to those skilled in the art.